Peinture burlesque
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Bunnymund jeta un regard en coin au mioche qui voltigeait autour de lui. Sa nature méfiante s'éveillait : Jack Frost avait montré pendant des siècles un beau dédain pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au travail. Cependant, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il arrivait au Terrier, tout juste au commencement de la grande préparation de Pâques, en réclamant des corvées ?


_Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire explorant l'un de nos tandems favoris : Jack et Bunny. Pourtant, ils se révèlent encore plein de surprises ! _

_J'espère que cette séance de peinture vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Peinture burlesque **

— Laisse moi t'aider ! Tu as trop de choses à faire de toute façon.

Bunnymund jeta un regard en coin au mioche qui voltigeait autour de lui comme une guêpe sur une tartine de confiture. Sa nature méfiante s'éveillait : Jack Frost avait montré pendant des siècles un beau dédain pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au travail. Il n'y voyait ni intérêt, ni plaisir, tout juste une besogne avilissante qui l'empêchait de batifoler à son aise. Cependant, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il arrivait au Terrier, tout juste au commencement de la grande préparation de Pâques, en réclamant des corvées ?

Le lièvre rinça longuement son pinceau pour se donner contenance et le temps de réfléchir. Il était trop rude avec le gamin : depuis un an qu'il était devenu gardien, le jeune garçon avait prouvé plus d'une fois sa volonté de bien faire. Il avait donné un coup de main à North le soir du réveillon, et il avait souvent accompagné les quenottes de Toothiana par gros temps pour leur percer une trouée dans la tempête. Son aide était inconstante, il manquait les rendez-vous et on ne pouvait l'enchaîner à un travail régulier ; néanmoins, lorsqu'il proposait spontanément son secours on pouvait lui confier sa vie les yeux fermés.

Par ailleurs, la proposition de Jack flattait son ami. Ce n'était que très récemment que le garnement avait pris l'habitude de rendre visite à son collègue. Les premiers mois, il esquivait le Terrier : il se vantait de s'ennuyer à mourir lors de ces tournées de courtoisie. Pourtant, il traînait volontier au Pôle Nord ou au Palais des Dents, passait des nuits entières avec le Marchand de Sable. Piqué dans son orgueil, Bunnymund avait haussé les épaules en déclarant que la compagnie de Jack lui tapait sur les nerfs et que c'était réciproque. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour remarquer qu'au contraire, aux réunions des Gardiens, le jeune homme cherchait sa compagnie en tâtonnant prudemment, prêt à battre en retraite à la première rebuffade. C'était des plaisanteries sans fin, des taquineries, des questions sur les sujets de prédilection du lapin. Cette incohérence d'attitude lui donna fort à réfléchir jusqu'à ce que North lui fasse entrevoir la vérité : en réalité le jeune garçon était honteux d'avoir gâché Pâques durant la guerre contre le Croque-Mitaine. Il était trop fier pour qu'on puisse lui arracher cet aveu mais il craignait que son collègue ne lui garde rancune.

Cette désinvolture dont Jack avait pendant de longs mois habillé son insécurité agaça autant qu'elle toucha Bunnymund : au fond, le remord d'avoir -une fois de plus- mal jugé le gamin éveillait sa bienveillance bien cachée derrière son comportement un peu brute. Sans avoir l'air de s'y intéresser, le lapin avait œuvré à rassurer ce grand enfant. A son tour, il avait cherché à entamer la discussion et multiplié les invitations bourrues : de réunions mensuelles des Gardiens à entrevues pour relever un défi, Jack Frost s'était doucement laissé convaincre de sa légitimité en tant qu'hôte du Terrier. Enfin, il venait de lui-même, et sa compagnie n'était pas aussi déplaisante que Bunnymund s'évertuait à le dire.

D'ordinaire, le lièvre chassait ses amis de son atelier dès que la grande saison approchait pour se consacrer à sa tâche. Cependant, on était encore au début de l'hiver : Jack le gênerait à peine, et un petit coup de main ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Après un instant de réflexion, il désigna une pile d'oeufs immaculés non loin de lui.

— Ça m'avancerait si tu peignais la couleur de fond, expliqua-t-il.

En effet, si les dernières semaines le gros de la production se déroulait dans la rivière de peinture, les œufs qui en sortaient étaient assez communs. Ils fournissaient la quantité nécessaire pour approvisionner la planète entière, mais Bunnymund mettait un point d'honneur à semer parmi ces coquilles chamarrées de véritables œuvres d'art. Il préparait des semaines à l'avance ses plus beaux cocos qu'il décorait un à un. C'était ses chefs d'œuvre dont chacun arborait fièrement un modèle original qu'il passait les mois creux à concevoir. Chaque Pâques avait son ambiance, tant sur la technique que sur la palette de teinte. Cette année-là, fortement inspiré par les nuits étoilées de certains peintres impressionnistes, c'était des spirales de pointillés sans fin, mêlant un jaune d'or à un nuancier éclatant de topaze et d'émeraude. Les gouttelettes minutieuses tourbillonnaient avec l'art d'un bijou d'orfèvrerie en ondulant du beige au corail. Ces œufs nécessitaient une première couche uniforme d'enduit qu'il recouvrait ensuite entièrement de ses tableaux uniques, et c'était ce travail fastidieux mais facile qu'il proposait à son ami.

Déjà Jack Frost avait planté son sceptre dans l'humus gras de la pelouse et saisit un pinceau qu'il coinça derrière son oreille. D'un mouvement chaloupé, il avait recueilli quelques coquilles dans sa paume, et s'amusait à les faire danser sur son squelette agile. Il les promenait sur ses phalanges avec une dextérité de prestidigitateur ; les oeufs semblaient couler sur la cascade perpétuelle de ses doigts osseux, disparaissaient dans sa manche, réapparaissaient en un tour de main. Lorsqu'il commença tout à fait à jongler et à envoyer valser les coquilles au dessus de sa tête, Bunnymund poussa un grognement exaspéré.

— C'est fragile, Jack.

L'autre étira son sourire narquois en redoublant ses pitreries.

— Relax, Bunny, je gère.

D'une détente de ses longs doigts blancs, il subtilisa l'oeuf sur lequel son ami travaillait au coeur même de ses pattes touffues : son oeuvre entra dans la danse comme les coquilles vierges. Le lièvre se dressa sur ses jarrets tendus, la queue relevée, les oreilles et le museau frémissants : ses yeux écarquillés de surprise suivait la course désordonnée de son petit bijou entre les mains malicieuses du garnement avant qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir.

— Arrête ça, l'ami, feula-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ca fait des heures que je bosse dessus.

Jack dû pressentir qu'il s'approchait de la limite de la patience de son camarade car il rendit aussitôt l'oeuf, sans pour autant lui épargner une boutade goguenarde. Il finit par s'accroupir sur la pelouse odorante, s'armant de patience et de peinture : enfin il commença son premier oeuf. Bunnymund vérifia rapidement qu'il s'y prenait correctement ; cependant, peu à peu la réalisation de sa fresque miniature détourna son attention. Ses coups d'oeil se firent plus rare alors qu'il se laissait emporter par sa rage créatrice. C'était comique d'observer cette masse musclée et touffue se ramasser devant une si petite coquille et retrousser le museau pour apposer délicatement un seul trait de son pointillé recherché. Parfois cependant, il entendait Jack entrechoquer les oeufs, sûrement en jonglant : il sifflait alors pour rappeler à l'ordre le garnement, et le bruit cessait.

Lorsqu'enfin le lièvre releva le nez de son oeuvre, il cligna des yeux, ébloui d'avoir tant plissé ses paupières dans sa moue concentrée. A côté de lui, une ligne d'oeufs, recouverts de leur enduit, séchait sur une large pierre chauffée par l'atmosphère humide du Terrier. Jack, qui visiblement guettait ce répit, s'étira en baillant. Décidément, le kangourou n'était pas bavard quand il bossait.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa Bunnymund comme pour s'excuser, bien conscient de la piètre compagnie qu'il faisait lorsqu'il peignait.

— Je ne dis pas non à un _kava _au lait de coco, acquiesça-t-il.

L'autre se releva en détirant longuement ses pattes crispées par l'immobilité. Ses coussinets nerveux tapèrent une ou deux fois le sol, par habitude, pour le plaisir de s'enfoncer dans le terreau aéré. Il se dirigea vers la source où il rafraîchissait ses boissons : dans un bassin de basalte, un mince filet coulait dans un lit creusé par le temps. La végétation luxuriante camouflait de ces larges feuilles de vert luisant cette cascade, et l'eau chantait délicieusement sans qu'on puisse deviner son parcours. Dans la vasque de pierre volcanique, plongées aux trois quart dans ce lac limpide, des flasques prenaient la fraîcheur. Tendues de peau de mouton, elles étaient richement peintes : un passe-temps lors des mois d'été, lorsque le lapin de Pâques a le temps de s'ennuyer. Il attrapait une outre d'un blanc crémeux ornés de motifs d'ébène lorsque ses longues oreilles reconnurent le bruit caractéristique d'un œuf qui se brise.

Il se retourna d'un bloc : ses yeux volèrent de son présentoir vide, où encore un instant auparavant séchaient ses œuvres des derniers jours, aux éclats peinturlurés qui s'éparpillaient au sol. Jack tentait de cacher derrière son dos deux coquilles achevées qui avaient échappées au massacre. En un bond, Bunnymund fut sur lui et lui arracha les rescapées d'un geste furieux. Sa patte s'était levée par instinct vers son boomerang : après une poignée de secondes, il la laissa retomber avec un prodigieux effort de volonté. Il ne parlait pas, le souffle coupé par la colère, mais ses moustaches frémissaient de rage. Il repoussa rudement le fautif pour s'accroupir devant les dégâts. De son œil expert, il compta quatre coquilles : pas moins de deux jours de travail. Il reconnaissait à peine ses œufs tant ils avaient éclaté menus : visiblement Jack les faisait jongler haut lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle. Il se redressa, tremblant, avant de lever ses yeux brûlants vers Jack Frost.

— Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé sur ces coquilles ? gronda-t-il.

Il retint le geste violent et la phrase venimeuse qui le démangeaient. Il lutta un instant contre chacune de ses fibres tendues par son emportement : il bouillonnait, l'aurait presque giflé de ses grosses pattes ou d'une phrase assassine. Pourquoi, dès qu'il accordait sa confiance à ce sale gosse, il finissait par le regretter ?

Face à lui, Jack Frost baissait les yeux avec réserve. Ses épaules frémissaient : Bunnymund pensa que c'était de peur, et se détourna violemment avec un geste rageur pour ne pas lâcher un mot grossier qu'il regretterait. Alors, il entendit derrière lui éclater comme un feu d'artifice le rire clair du garnement.

— Ca te fait marrer ? s'étrangla-t-il en revenant toiser l'insolent de toute sa hauteur.

Jack riait toujours, à n'en plus finir, jusqu'aux larmes. Le lièvre attendait que son fou rire s'achève avec une immobilité effrayante, blanc comme un linge. Enfin, le jeune garçon parvint à reprendre son souffle.

— Si tu voyais ta tête, Bunny, parvint-il enfin à articuler.

L'autre blêmit, le museau soudain sec : comment pouvait-il oser ? Cependant son regard tomba sur ce que Jack tirait de ses poches, hilare : quatre coquilles, ses coquilles, ses œuvres, intactes.

Abasourdi, il s'accroupit de nouveau près des morceaux étalés au sol : il en saisit un fragment, l'approcha si près de ses pupilles qu'il louchait. À ce second examen, il remarqua enfin la grossièreté des coups de pinceaux : c'était de pâles copies qui avaient été écrasées sans ménagement. Il releva les yeux vers son ami, qui se mordait le doigt pour s'empêcher de ricaner, et ne pu retenir un éclat de rire nerveux. L'écluse de sa bonne humeur s'ouvrit largement et balaya comme un fétu de paille toute la rancoeur qui l'emplissait depuis quelques instants. Ainsi lavé à grandes eaux de sa colère, il se releva de toute sa hauteur, riant cette fois de bon cœur, et étala un coup amical sur l'épaule de Jack qui manqua de s'écrouler sous l'impact.

—Tu as vraiment peint des œufs juste pour cette blague ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

— Ça valait le coup, répliqua l'autre de son sourire narquois.

— Ce n'est ni fait ni à faire, ajouta-t-il en reprenant l'observation de son morceau de coquille. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me laisser attraper.

— Tout est dans la mise en scène.

Jack entreprenait de réaligner sagement les véritables œufs, ce qui acheva de calmer son camarade.

— Ca se paiera, l'ami, déclara l'autre en brandissant un doigt comiquement menaçant. Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte.

— Laisse tomber, Bunny, tu es peut-être doué avec tes crayons de couleur, mais les blagues c'est mon domaine.

Les deux compères s'étaient assis pour siroter tranquillement leur _kava_ en laissant parfois échapper un éclat de gaieté plus haut que les autres. Le lièvre ébouriffait pensivement sa fourrure en notant que Jack se payait toute son après-midi de travail avec ce fou rire ; peut-être même était-il venu uniquement pour sa farce. À présent que le gamin se sentait parfaitement libre de venir se jouer de lui jusque dans son propre Terrier, sans mentir Bunnymund regrettait quelque peu le temps où cet esprit frappeur n'osait entrer chez lui.

Jack s'allongea dans l'herbe grasse avec un soupir d'aise, satisfait de lui-même. Il détailla un instant la voûte de pierre au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de se tourner vers son camarade.

— Au fait, il fallait que tu m'apprennes la recette des tes œufs explosifs, lança-t-il.

L'autre le bouscula de sa patte touffue avec un rictus amusé.

— Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver !

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir par MP. Bonne continuation ! _


End file.
